Iota Flight
Iota Flight were one of the main flights of NPC fighter pilots who flew from the Night Jedi's orbital 'Hub' Battlestation at Endor. They flew X-Wings, and were responsible for both general security, and meteorological duties. =Members= *Iota Leader **Initial Service: Ivan - Retired **Post Kamino mission: Guffwaar *Iota Two **Initial: name unknown - KIA in the Lucrehulk Encounter **Replacement: name unknown *Iota Three **Dac *Iota Four **name unknown =History= Pre-Appearing in Universe Iota flight were all recruited into Jobie Wan Kenobi's personal navy in the early days of the Night Jedi. They flew many missions for him, and became quite experienced at small dogfighting scenarios. In Universe Lucrehulk Encounter Investigation Iota flight was sent to investigate an unusual atmospheric disturbance in late 37ABY. After reporting no activity on sensors, other than the strange and unexplained air currents, they moved in closer, testing the disturbance with tracer fire. Missiles The disturbance absorbed the shots, as it was, in fact Valerian Aslamir's cloaked Lucrehulk vessel Shadownova. Valerian ordered the launch of two Hex Missiles. Before Iota flight could report their discovery of a ship, the missiles approached. One hit Iota Two, directly through his top starboard engine, causing his X-Wing to explode. The other locked onto Iota leader, who, with skilled manoeuvring, evaded and destroyed it. Capture A squad of ten Vulture droids then swarmed out of the Lucrehulk, jamming Iota flight's transmissions, and forcing them to surrender, and land inside the Lucrehulk's hanger. They left their ships, and were escorted to the holding cells after a brief encounter with Valerian. Valerian's fleet then escaped, using the Jedi Shadows' fleets as cover. Return to Endor Valerian eventually returned to Endor, and brought Iota flight back to the moon's surface in a cloaked transport. Valerian lead them to a cave, where he discovered a hidden holocron, and after he had examined it, the battledroids lead Iota Flight into an AAT. Release Valerian took Iota Flight to a clearing, where he released Iota flight, telling them that his father wanted them dead, but, by forcing them to construct fake bodies of themselves, and burning those bodies, made them think he was letting them go despite his father's ideas. Valerian, in fact, sent scouts to follow the pilots home. Upon reaching the Night Jedi's Research Outpost, the pilots were briefly questioned by Night Jedi soldiers before being flown by shuttle back to the 'Hub' battlestation. Valerian soon followed with an attack. (See Endor Outpost Attack) Later Service The original flight were disbanded by Oola Palantea as a cost-saving measure during the absence of the Night Jedi leadership. The name was later used for the same purpose by members of the Night Jedi Armies when the fleet was restarted by Jobie Wan Kenobi shortly before the Iron Fists War. the flight was merged into Red Group for the Battle of Manaan. After the war, the flight was re-established as the primary recon and defence flight for the Forest Moon of Endor. On missions away from Endor, the flight was usually integrated into one of the larger fighter groups. =Behind the Scenes= Iota Flight are RPed by User:Calmaen vor Lalimar, under his Jobie Wan Kenobi account. Category:CharactersCategory:Military OrganizationsCategory:NPCs